


Of Dances and Parents

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [14]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: AU of an AU, And then he was like, But then Blaine gets hurt, OKay these foster parents can raise him, Tony didn't know Blaine was a thing, Tony is not having that, Until after he was born, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine never really knew who his biological parents were. He lived with his foster parents, Ed and Liz, and he pushed the thoughts of his birth family to the back of his mind.</p><p>But then the Sadie Hawkins dance happened.</p><p>In which Blaine went into the system at birth and had nothing to do with either of his birth parents, until Tony Stark finds out his son was attacked. Tony Stark does not appreciate people messing with his kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dances and Parents

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked for Blaine in the foster system who only finds out who his father is in the aftermath of the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Blaine had never really known who his biological parents were, but that hadn’t bothered him that much. He was lucky enough to be fostered by a middle-aged couple, Edward and Liz, who didn’t see anything wrong with a boy who liked singing and who didn’t hate him when he nervously came out to them when he was thirteen. Sure, he’d wondered about his real mom and dad before; was he the result of a teenage pregnancy or did they just not want anything to do with him? In general, it’d never really been an issue, just a thought stored at the back of his mind to be worried over some other time.

 But then the Sadie Hawkins Dance happened.

James had only asked him to the stupid dance in the first place because Blaine was a scared little freshman with no friends and, coincidentally, the only other gay kid in the whole school. Blaine had been somewhat in awe of the sophomore who didn’t care what anyone had to say to him, so he’d nodded reluctantly and let James drag him along to the dance in a second-hand suit that was at least a size too big for him. Liz had rolled his sleeves up a few times and straightened his tie with an emotional smile, and that had been that.

And, as a whole, the dance had actually been fun.

Until it wasn’t.

How many of them had there been? Four? Five? More? However many it was, they outnumbered the two boys and that was all that had really registered for Blaine as he froze in place next to James. James had stepped forwards, whispering to Blaine to ‘go, run, go now’. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave James. He couldn’t make his legs work. He couldn’t…. he just _couldn’t._ And then they were there, the four or five or six of them, hitting them over and over even as Blaine begged for them to stop and James was deathly silent and he couldn’t it hurt he hurt everything _hurt_ and-

Blaine winced, forcing his eyes open. The room was blindingly white, the smell of disinfectant and musk was almost overwhelming- was he in hospital? The beeping of a monitor somewhere beside him confirmed his suspicions. It was silent, other than the beeping and… yelling? Someone was yelling out in the corridor. Maybe it just sounded like yelling to him because his head seemed to be filled with cotton wool.

“He’s my _son_ ; I have _every right_ to see him-”

“Mr Stark, is this really the best time? Blaine’s been through a lot, maybe you should come back when he’s a little better-”

“I’m here _now_ ; I want to see him _now_.”

“Mr Stark, _please_ -”

A man appeared in the doorway, so sure of himself until he laid eyes on Blaine. The man paused, one hand on the doorframe. Blaine stared. He knew that face. Why did he know that face?

“He’s _resting_ ,” Liz glared at the mystery man, trying to make herself appear threatening despite the seven inch height difference between the two of them, “You can’t- Blaine, sweetheart, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” She hurried to his bedside, tugged at his blankets, brushed the curls off his forehead. The man stayed in the doorway, watching.

“I don’t understand,” Blaine croaked, clearing his throat and struggling to sit up a little. “I don’t… do I know you?”

The man smirked, “I’m kind of a household name, kid.”

“Well, I don’t remember it right now, so…”

“I’m Tony, Tony Stark.”

Blaine gaped at him, blinking dumbly, “Oh. Hello, Mr Stark. Why are you here?”

“I, uh-” Tony looked to Liz for assistance.

“Blaine, honey, maybe this should wait until you’re better-”

“Why’s he here? What’s going on? You- you said out there, you want to see your son? I don’t understand.”

“This isn’t really how I thought this would go,” Tony sighed, making his way into the room hesitantly. “I’ve been keeping tabs on you. I didn’t even know Abby was pregnant until I found out she’d given the baby up, Obadiah didn’t think I was ‘ready to handle a child’ and-”

“You’re…” Blaine scratched absently at his wrist, “You’re my dad?”

“If you don’t want him here, just say the word and he’ll go,” Liz assured him.

“I will,” Tony confirmed, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t go,” Blaine said, “Please. Don’t- don’t leave.”

“I won’t,” Tony said, “I promise.”

“Would you have kept me? If you’d known?”

“Yes,” Tony replied without a beat, “Of course I would’ve.”

“But you’re not gonna keep me now, are you?” Blaine continued, trying to hide his disappointment, “You’re gonna leave and that’ll be it.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You don’t want a teenager.”

“Less hassle than an infant.”

“You wouldn’t want _me_.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m- I’m gay.” Blaine lowered his eyes to his hands, tracing the scrapes on his knuckles and the bruises on his wrists.

“So? Doesn’t bother me.”

Blaine furrowed his brow. “Really?”

“Really. Why would it?”

“You’re not going to leave me.”

“Well, ideally I’d-” Tony stopped, exchanged a glance with Liz and ducked his head.

“You’d what?”

“No, we should wait until you’re better before we talk about that.”

“About _what_?”

 _“Blaine_ ,” Liz chided.

“I want to _know_ , it’s about _me_.”

“Hey, calm down, all right?” Tony said, reaching out to rest a hand on Blaine’s shoulder but drawing it back at the last moment.

“Sorry.”

“I was going to say,” Tony continued quietly, “That ideally you’d just come with me when I left. But it’s completely up to you, we aren’t rushing anything, we-”

“Yes,” Blaine said quickly, “Yes, please.”

“You don’t have to rush into anything here, kid-”

“I know,” Blaine turned to Liz, “I love you and Ed, I do, but…”

“I know, sweetheart, I understand,” Liz smiled sympathetically, “But let’s save talking about this in detail for when you’re better, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded once.

“I’m going to go and call Ed, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I suppose I should just…” Tony pointed to the door.

“No,” Blaine grabbed Tony’s wrist but retracted his hand just as quickly, his face flushing red. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“You want me to stay?”

Blaine shrugged as best he could, “You don’t have to. Sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Tony said, tentatively sitting in the chair next to Blaine’s bed, “I can stay, kid.”


End file.
